1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a helmet protective skin, and more particular to a replaceable protective skin cover for the helmet, which is able to enhance the aesthetic outer appearance of the helmet and provide further protection thereof.
2. Description of Related Arts
The helmet is invented mainly for the protection of the head portion of human beings from injuries as one of the personal protective equipments. During the intense or high risk activities, such as combat, riding motorcycles or bicycles, snowboarding, and a variety of other sports, the helmet is normally required for minimizing the injuries to the head and face. The helmet commonly has an inner layer, an absorption layer, and an outer ridged layer made of plastic, resin, or metal etc. for maximizing the protection thereof.
In order to provide a variety of styles of the helmet, varieties of colors, design patterns or personalized graphics are printed on the outer surface layer of helmets. Therefore, a helmet wearer has a diversity of choices to select from when purchasing a helmet according to their personal taste or activities. For instance, the helmet wearer may want to purchase a helmet having the same color scheme as his or her racing car.
For personal or team identification purposes, the name and/or team logo may be printed on the helmet. Commercial corporations, groups, or companies may also print their company name or product name on the helmet, so that when the wearer, such as a person that is a fan of a well known athlete, can wear a helmet with the athletes number, team logo, or image. Helmet protective skins can also provide a canvas for such advertisement features.
Moreover, minor incidental scratches on the outer surface of the helmet without damaging the actual structure of the helmet may occur during-intense activities or by merely transporting the helmet. Personalized graphics previously described can be applied to the outer shell of helmets by airbrushing, which can cost from $250.00 to $350.00 USD. Helmet protective skins can be used to prevent unsightly scratches or can be used in lieu of airbrushing by placing the personalized graphic on the helmet protective skin. For meticulous persons, helmet protective skins will cover up unsightly scratches and dings on the helmets outer surface that may not amount to structural damage, requiring the wearer to buy another expensive helmet in order to have a newly looking helmet.
The helmet wearers may also have more than one helmet for the same purpose or activity for a variety of appearances and styles to satisfy their aesthetic feeling. In order to completely change the appearance of the helmet, the wearer would have to purchase another helmet with different graphics thereon. Thus, the wearer will need more storage space and thus spend a lot more money for their personal protective equipment.
Although there are some stickers provided to decorate and personalize the helmet, the stickers having a flat attaching surface is hard to perfectly and securely attach them on the helmet. The stickers being attached on the helmet while being worn on the head of wearer in the outdoor environment tend to peel off easily from the peripheral edge thereof. After stickers detach from the helmet, the sticker can not be reused and often leave unsightly adhesive and grime on the outer surface of the helmet.